1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in moving bodies for performing work in the interior of pipes for transporting town gas, petroleum, water and like fluids, and to a method of performing work within pipes with use of such a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moving bodies of this type heretofore known are generally used singly and shaped variously, for example, in the form of a bullet, sphere, etc. in accordance with the work contemplated.
On the other hand, the pipes to be worked on by the movement of such a body include various joints and fittings according to the conditions of location, etc. and therefore have L-shaped, T-shaped and other bends. When a body 02 is caused to move through a pipe 01 having an L-shaped bend O1R, the body moving forward will be impeded upon striking against the inner surface O1A of the bend ahead, if it is in the shape of a bullet as illustrated in FIG. 1A. In the case of a T-shaped bend O1R which is closed with a plug as illustrated in FIG. 1B, a moving body 02 becomes no longer movable upon dashing into the plugged space 04 or upon striking against an inner portion of the pipe if not dashing in. A spherical body, on the other hand, will turn aside by rolling at the bend of FIG. 1A and move forward without remaining at the bend, but the spherical body similarly becomes impeded or is prevented from moving at a T-shaped bend such as the one shown in FIG. 1B. In brief, the conventional bodies of whatever shape are not fully smoothly movable through various bends which are provided by joints and fittings. This is one of the serious problems encountered in the efficient performance of the desired work within pipes.